The day of the Leprechaun
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Paige always hated the color green and nobody really knew why exactly. That's the one reason she always hated St. Patrick's day...That is, until she and Tony spend one together, then it becomes tolerable. TW: Abuse. Rated T for slight adult themes, language and maybe a bit of Violence. {Padlock from Don't Hug me I'm Scared/ DHMIS)


_**...I'll stop eventually...Just not now. 2 shot coming your way for padlock~!  
**_

* * *

_Paige always hated St. Patrick's day ever since she was a little girl. _The memories she had when she saw that damned color were ones she never wanted to mention. But a whole DAY where everyone wore it? That just made her blood boil. It didn't help she shared a household with a green bird, but now everyone in the house except her wore it.

She was curled up in her pajamas in her art studio, working on her latest piece when there was a knock on the door. She reminded them, "If your coming to pinch me, turn away. Otherwise, please do come make my day..."

Oddly enough, Tony slid in. He was usually one to pinch her, but instead, he wore no green. He too had on his pajamas instead.

She scoffed, "What do you want? To mock me?"

He shook his head. He shuffled over to the chair next to her and sat down, intending on staying seated. She was confused, but immediately shook it off as fooling her. He asked, "Why isn't green creative? Is it a personal thing?"

She hissed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I was just asking."

She paused. Nobody had asked about it, they just made fun of her for her hate for the color, telling her it's just a color and not a big deal. She turned to him and asked, "Why are you here and why is that the first thing you say to me?"

"Well...I-I just thought I'd pop in and say hello..."

"A-huh...I don't believe you. It's St. Patrick's, your not wearing green and you want to hang out with ME when usually you'd be mocking and pinching me by now?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd switch it up a bit, y'know?"

"Hm. What about schedules?"

"Well, um..."

"Tony, darling, you aren't lying to me, are you? It'd be a shame if you were..."

"N-No! I'm just trying to remember what I did about schedules today..."

She turned her head with a confused look on her face and continued working. He kept watching her stroke the canvas lightly, each line sleek and simple. He muttered something a few minutes later which caught her attention.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what? Come on Tony, don't be nervous!"

"Okay, I have a solution."

"Which is...?"

He leaned back and gestured her to sit. She accepted the gesture and set aside her paints for a moment, leaning back in her chair. He cleared his throat and continued, "If I tell you something personal, you tell me your reasoning for the fear of green. Neither of us may tell ANYONE, no matter how important they or the situation is, we may not tell anyone even if it meant death. Got it?"

She nodded her head. He smiled and asked, "So, if there was ONE question you had to ask, what would it be?"

She paused for a moment. She could ask why he was so obsessed with time...But that would be the same as asking why she was so obsessed with art, which had a simple answer and would be a waste of breath. She could also ask him about his background, but that could wait. Until, the perfect question came to her mind, "How much do you love me? Be honest."

His already blue face turned to the hue of deep navy blue.

"W-Why would you want to know that?"

"I was just curious."

"W-Well, um...I-I..." He started stuttering.

"Oh come now, tell me."

"Well, there's a way to say it, I'm sure."

"Oh ho? Does mister clock actually show emotions?" She teased.

He shot a look at her before grabbing a paint bottle and squirting it in her face. She shot him a look, then smiled, "Very well, if that's what you'd like."

She grabbed a red bottle and did the same, except hitting him in the chest. He screeched, "Hey! That's my favorite!"

"Oops! My bad..." She teased.

"Very well." He squirted it on her once more.

She giggled and grabbed a brush. She stuck it in the palette and removed it before flickering it. He grabbed a larger brush and got some on before doing the same. She threw a bucket on him, before it evolved into a paint war.

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" Manny questioned.

Harry shrugged, flicking back and forth between channels. The bird had gone grocery shopping, leaving the two to watch over the adults when really it should've been the other way around. He kept watching the backdoor, in case one of them came running out. Until he heard (And saw) The door slam, but soon reverberate back to it's original position. He huffed, "Dear god, CAN YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE?"

"Are you sure nobody's dying?"

He raised his voice, annoyed with his timing, "Yes Manny, now sit down properly and watch the show."

Fearing for his own health, he sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, both of them were smothered in paint. Paige held him down by the arms and giggled, "Alright, tell me how much you love me now~."

"My dear, I've told you a million times, if I could make you mine yet I would."

She giggled, "Continue on~"

"Hm...Well, if I could, I'd hand you the world."

"Tonyy, that's not creative! But you tried~"

"Yeah, but that's what you get for rushing me...Also, I believe you still have your end of the deal."

She whined, "Oh come on, must I?"

"Come on, I answered your question now you answer mine."

"Ah alright, well...It started when I was younger..."

* * *

_Paige sat at her small round table, doodling. _She had been home alone all evening, with her mother "out and about" while her dad went to get a drink. She hummed as she started to add green to her drawing, until she heard the door unlock. She looked back for a moment then resumed drawing. Her kindergarten teacher told her how fantastic her art was and hung it on the board for the class to see earlier that day, so she was in a happier mood than usual...Even though she was always the optimist of the class._  
_

Until, she felt something grab at her hair. She squeaked as she was pulled up from her chair that tipped to the ground, "Daddy! M-Monster!"

But the monster she soon found was her own parent. He growled, the scent of whiskey entering her nostrils, "Why the hell did you leave me?!"

"L-Leave?! Daddy, I-"

"Don't lie to me! You left you little bitch!"

"Daddy, I'm being honest!"

He slammed her small body to the ground, his voice raising higher and higher, "Your seeing that Johnny guy, aren't you?!"

"I don't even know a Johnny!" She cried, confused at what was going on.

She wanted to cry, but didn't start until he cracked his belt at her knee, causing it to bend back until she couldn't go any further. He kept smacking her with it, tearing at her tights. She wailed, "Daddy! Please, stop!"

He froze for a moment. She thought it was over, until he grabbed her by the collar. She kept screaming as loud as she could, but he wouldn't stop stumbling. Finally, he flung open the door. She cried, "Daddy, please don't throw me out! Please!"

He ignored her and tossed her, landing on the dirt. Before she could get up, he slammed and locked the door shut. Her hair and dress were covered in dirt and grass stains that were intertwining with the already soaked blood. She kept crying, until a passerby noticed her and cleaned her up.

But that wasn't the only time he did it. He kept drinking and abusing his daughter until she turned 16, which was when she'd change it all.

...

_"Okay Paige, you can do this. Don't turn back, just remember what he did to you." _She reminded herself as she tossed the last bag out the door. It was close to 2 in the morning and she had been beat for the last time. She didn't want the situation to get worse, but she already knew it wasn't going to get any better, so if she were to act, now would be the time.

She almost ran, until she saw a man passing by. Her heart froze. She didn't want to be spotted, but the man looked like he wasn't from around town either. He noticed her and as though he teleported, immediately approached her. He looked at her bags, then at her. He didn't run like everyone else did, instead, he genuinely smiled pleasantly.

"Would you like some help with those bags ma'am?"

"Yes, but I don't really have much money-"

"All I would ask for is your company."

"O-Oh~! To where?"

"Anywhere, I haven't quite decided yet."

His skin was almost as blue as the sky. He wore a simple shirt and jeans, nothing fancy really. She shrugged, "Alright. I packed quite a bit, just for warning."

But he lifted them with ease. She grabbed her purse and another bag and started to follow him. He froze and laughed, "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Tony."

He set down a bag and extended his hand out. She grabbed it and firmly said, "Paige."

He picked it back up and laughed, "I'm sorry, it's just that I know that I should treat a lady with respect...Especially one with your conditi- Oh, I should've taken your emotions into consideration. Sorry..."

She laughed, "It's fine...You seem way more mature than most guys my age."

He laughed at her comment, "True. How old are you?"

"16. You?"

"17."

"Oh."

"What, is something wrong?"

She noticed the way she said it and shook her head.

"Let's just keep walking, shall we?"

He smiled at her.

"Sure."

* * *

"So that's why you don't like the color green and how you met me?"

"Yes."

He shrugged, "I'll take that."

She laughed, "Good. Now, you don't have green on, do you?"

"No...Why?"

She smiled and asked, "Do you have a minute to be more creative than usual~?"

"I suppose, why-"

He was interrupted by her lips pressing his. He smiled and pressed his harder, turning it into a game of some sort. His hands slid under her shirt, her's clutching at his back. She asked, "I presume you'd like to continue?"

He murmured, "Just keep kissing me."

* * *

**...Well, that had a different outcome than I intended. .3. So yeah, that's my headcanon on why Paige hates green and how their first St. Patrick's day together went.  
**


End file.
